


[留白cp|骨科亲兄弟]《请你抱住我》

by enid2010



Category: baijingting liuhaoran
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enid2010/pseuds/enid2010
Summary: ❤ 年下 天然黑活泼小狼狗弟弟 X 口嫌体正直精英哥哥❤ 是rps 我ooc 自娱自乐 补药上升 （写了骨科终于一本满足）❤本垒+电话play❤尝试了日系风格，但结尾是标准he！





	[留白cp|骨科亲兄弟]《请你抱住我》

凝神考虑间，门砰砰地响，上前打开公寓门，刘昊然几乎撞过自己的肩头径直走了进来。  
“你喝酒了？”那一身混杂着酒与酒吧空气清新剂的味道迅速铺满玄关。  
“你没有告诉我你去相亲。”进来的男人浑身湿透了，答非所问。  
白敬亭看了一眼门外，雨落得声势浩大，水浸满了街道。  
“这种事跟你没有关系吧？”  
“你、你是我的哥哥不是吗？”男人脸一下子涨红了，结巴起来。  
“如果你有这个自觉地话，在外面就请叫我哥哥，不要直呼我的名字。”  
“……白敬亭！”手扶着门的男人忽然像忍耐不下去一般喊了出来。  
“你不明白？如果在外面也直呼名字的话，那不是显得我们家庭关系很有问题吗？”  
“不是，这种事情根本就不重要！”刘昊然烦躁地踢了门一脚，咣——声音在偌大的客厅里空荡荡地回响。  
“不重要……”  
不想承认自己在这个家没有位置，但对方这样赤裸裸地挑明刺痛了胸口。  
“我真的搞不懂你……”白敬亭抱肩看着面前的男人，语带讽刺，“如果是看上了相亲的那个女孩，那我情愿退出。我本身也没有你那么会和女孩聊天，女孩子也一定更喜欢你，爸妈不都是最宠你吗？只要你和妈说，她一定——”  
刘昊然突然抬起湿掉头发的脑袋，眼中像是燃烧着火焰一般盯着自己。  
白敬亭被吓了一跳，睁大眼看，这才注意到对方那副痛苦又泫然欲泣的表情。  
“你怎么了？”  
“我想吻你。”  
“你说什——”  
没有反应的时间，刘昊然的手指突然扶上了他的下巴，整个脸被抬起来，嘴唇被覆盖了一种完全不同的热度，继而是柔软而清晰的触觉在口中翻弄。  
一股难言的电流在腹下流窜，脚步仿佛被定住一样无法动弹，眼前刘昊然的脸在慢慢接近，黑色的发丝摩擦着自己的脸颊，接着刚刚那种热度再度侵入口中。  
“你在做什么……”回过神来白敬亭拼命推开男人的身体，从喉咙里挤出这几个字。  
不敢相信他居然亲了自己。  
“开玩笑也该有个限度吧！”白敬亭大声质问着对方。而刘昊然一言不发，沉默中两人视线纠缠，白敬亭慢慢从心底产生一种难以形容的恐惧感。  
“你喝了太多酒了，需要赶快休息。”沉吟之下白敬亭决定将这个男人送回卧室，而男人却置若罔闻一般站着不动。  
“哥哥。”  
这好像是刘昊然第一次喊自己哥哥。  
“别再努力做乖孩子了，听妈妈的话去相亲是吗，你还真是够会装的。”  
就像恶魔一样低沉的话语，不想听到，有种预感后面他一定会说出更可怕的话。  
“你根本不想去的吧，那么冷淡的态度对女孩子，连夸赞女孩子妆饰的甜言蜜语都不去说。”  
“你觉得是爸妈有意偏心我？完全没有这回事，但是一直在家陪伴他们的人是我，这个是事实。”  
胸口一片冰凉，有种被掐住喉咙的窒息感，心底里压抑着从缝隙里发出的痛苦声音。  
“你说完了吗？”白敬亭低哑的嗓音喊道。  
“我喜欢你。”  
像是被棒球棍击打胸口般地冲击，白敬亭立刻抬头看着面前不可理喻的男人，挣脱出他的臂膀，白敬亭费力往门口移动，男人伸手抓住想要离开的自己，抬头对上他那充满迫切的瞳孔，很像曾经那只小狗渴望地看着自己的眼神。  
“你快放手！”  
“我不会放。”  
“你到底在想什么！”  
“我想要你。”  
大脑混乱失控，不顾一切地推开房门跑了出去，门外雨势未停，接连不断的雨点带着重量打在身上，身体深处一样传来心脏狂跳的阵痛，跑过好几条街道，体力不支地减速行走，大口喘息着雨中带着新鲜泥土味道的空气，喉咙好想吐，嘴里有一股腥甜的味道。行至一家便利店，雨幕中街边白色的灯投射出冲刷雨丝的光线，蜷缩在便利店的屋檐下忽然有种想要流泪的冲动。  
“太奇怪了。”那个男人的话简直无法理解。  
竟然说喜欢自己，明明知道他最讨厌回家看到他们在一起其乐融融的样子……  
高中时每次想和妈妈谈心的时候，妈那种若无其事的态度就让人厌恶起交谈的念头，说什么对方也只会有“这次考的很好，当时让你去市区大伯家念书真是作对了。”这种反应。  
在晚上去爸妈卧室找妈妈要订阅校报费用的时候，看见撒娇的弟弟和妈一起躺在枕边随意地开玩笑……那种事自己长大到现在都没有做过。  
能够轻易地得到自己无论如何都得不到的东西，好不甘心……

不知不觉眼睛流出泪水，脑子里一阵阵突如其来的战栗裹紧神经，在大雨的一片湿漉漉的夜色中，男人像男孩一样大哭。  
“哥哥……回家吧。”  
不知什么时候，刘昊然站在了自己身后，那平静的声音穿透雨幕，仿佛具有魔力一般。  
白敬亭转过身，满脸泪痕的样子哀哀的，苦涩的嘴唇浸着雨水与泪。刘昊然一步步走向前，抱住了这个肩膀脆弱的男人。  
两个人浑身湿透地在便利店前无言地拥抱了一段时间，雨声渐渐有些变小了。便利店的光被突然关掉，街巷陷入一片黑暗，拉下卷闸门的老板撑着雨伞像是没看到他们一样匆匆路过，忽然感到羞耻的白敬亭挣脱了那个温暖的怀抱。刘昊然一言不发，稍稍放开自己一些，但是右手依然被紧紧地握着，传递着手心熨帖的温度。  
两人牵着手，踏上铺满水的街道回到公寓，一进门，隔绝了外面冰冷潮湿的空气，温暖的客厅让僵硬的身体逐渐复苏，交叠着磕绊的脚步两人一起倒在了沙发上，湿透的衣服紧紧贴着身体。  
”想去洗澡……”白敬亭动了动嘴唇，发出的声音破碎嘶哑。  
刘昊然依然抱着自己没有回答，他抬手把湿发拨向脑后，客厅内沈暗的底灯映照着他的英俊面孔，眉目被淡淡的灯影画出轮廓，发丝不断滴下水珠。  
他有一张危险又极具正义感的脸。  
气氛沉默了一会儿，刘昊然低头把嘴唇贴在他的脖子后面，“我和你一起去。“  
“不行——”  
“和哥哥一起去洗澡没什么不行。“男人干脆地回答。  
“不，不，我自己去……”白敬亭又开始努力摆脱着腰间有力的臂膀，但比起力气，已经工作了四年的他果然处于下风。一阵奋力的挣扎后，刘昊然不断圈紧他的手臂。  
“你选一样，要么就坐在这里被我抱，要么就一起去洗。”  
衬衫湿透了贴在后背实在难受，于是同意先去洗澡。  
两人跌跌撞撞地摔进浴室的浴缸里，刘昊然打开花洒，温暖透明的水流注入，一点点从冰冷的脚面漫过。他和白敬亭相对而坐，两个身高一百八十多公分的男人都挤在浴缸里确实有些狭小，这种情况下腿和腿只有交叉在一起。  
看着有些手足无措待在浴缸里的哥哥，体内不由自主泛起一股燥热，刘昊然前倾了上身，修长的手指拨开了那人的衬衫领口，一边把自己身上湿哒哒的T恤脱掉扔在一边，白敬亭颤抖着手指去解胸前的扣子，扣子浸了水有些发紧，手指绕了好几圈都未能解开。水已经淹到腰部，刘昊然伸手揽过哥哥后背，修长的手指慢慢摩挲在他胸前，一点点细致地剥开衬衫的扣结，露出内里一小片白皙的肌肤。陌生的触摸带来一阵战栗，白敬亭低着头突然握住他的手，转过头与刘昊然对视的眼眸里蒙着一层水雾。  
“我不懂你到底在想什么……”白敬亭仰视着刘昊然自言自语说道。  
“该怎么说呢……”  
“我对你态度差，不爱交谈，还总是被别人说过分严肃。”  
“妒忌心又强，看到你释放亲和力就觉得很讨厌……”  
“没有什么有趣的爱好，只会不停地工作。”  
“你到底……喜欢我哪一点？”  
刘昊然捧起他的脸，两人的视线交织在了一起。  
哥哥一副困惑的神情真的好可爱。  
红润的心型嘴唇好可爱。  
微微下垂无辜的眼睛也好可爱。  
刘昊然慢慢抚摸着他的脸颊，一点一点描摹着，认真地吐露出话语：  
“你嘴巴坏，性格冷淡又内向。”  
“总是口是心非，还很爱睡懒觉。”  
“说讨厌我，嫉妒我。”  
“可是我好喜欢你。”  
低头吻住哥哥，然后紧紧地搂住了他。怀里的人在不停颤抖。嘴里重复着“好喜欢你好喜欢你……”仿佛世界上只剩下这句话。不断亲吻他的鼻尖，他的嘴唇，他的下巴，往下吻住脆弱的喉结，舔到一片细白色上的那颗小痣，舌头打着圈让身下的人一点点加重喘息挣扎着扑打起水花。浮现在水蒸气中的身体泛起绯红色，在浴缸的瓷白色映衬下格外诱惑。抱住哥哥细腰把两人的裤子剥离下来丢到一旁，刘昊然忘乎所以地亲吻着哥哥赤裸的身体。等两人都气喘吁吁肌肤紧紧贴在一处的时候，白敬亭才发觉自己和弟弟已经不知道变换角度亲过多少次了。  
“到床上去。”年轻的嗓音低声说道，光着脚从浴室转到卧室，将高档木质地板踩得一片湿滑，刘昊然把抱着的人放在柔软的床上。他情不自禁地再度吻上这个男人，好像贪吃蜜糖的小孩一般舔弄着哥哥的嘴唇，让他发出更多“嗯…啊……”悦耳的鼻音。低头吮吸着男人胸前挺着的褐色小尖，不断用舌头将他侍弄得更加舒服的同时，手指插进那矜持又狭小的入口。  
身下的人感受到了腿间突然的触碰，剧烈反抗起来。“嗯唔……不要！”张着口唇呼救的呻吟声在卧室里回响，呼救的男人努力推离弟弟挤在自己腿间的手臂，但伸入的手指已经被又紧又热的窄道裹住，不断蠢动着挖动深处。想要直起身子摆脱弟弟的触碰，下身却猝不及防被男人含住，炽热的口腔裹弄着粉色的柱体，那一点兴奋线被完全触发，体内不断被手指深点的部分渐渐传来一阵阵舒服的酥麻。  
“唔……嗯啊……”受不了双重刺激，白敬亭不受控制地弯成一个像是要被折断的姿态。体内被不断戳动的所在已经被并入三根手指，强烈地攻击着最深处敏感的一点。逐步感到手指节奏放缓，他稍呼出一口气，手指忽然抽离让身下的窄道刺激性地一阵收缩，紧接着没有任何预料。下一秒被猛然进入，贯穿的刺激感强到大腿根处勒紧，胃部的深处仿佛被挤烂一样撕裂整具身体。  
“啊！！嗯……你……”支离破碎的呻吟声从唇间逸出。刘昊然不敢再往前动一步，以为已经做了足够的润滑的情况下插进哥哥的体内，那处依然紧窄到想让自己立刻射出来，只好赶快低头含住白敬亭红色的口唇，接连不断地亲吻，将他的口腔搅得乱七八糟。支撑起身体俯视身下男人通红的脸，安抚般摸着他的头发，轻轻舔着他的耳内：  
“你是哥哥要忍耐，做得到吧？”  
呻吟着的男人无法回答，白敬亭通红的眼角分泌出泪水，溢出来沿着曲线划过泪痣，坠落在湿漉漉的发间。  
好可爱。刘昊然无法抑制地笑了出来，他一边摆动着腰部，让哥哥发出更多意味不明的甜蜜喘息，一边伸出虎牙，轻轻地咬在白皙的脸庞上那颗小痣的位置。舌尖渡过泪水划过的痕迹，将他眼角咸涩的味道一点、一点卷入口中。  
“我爱你。”

周日一早，屋外太阳已经升得很高了，时钟指在九点左右的位置，依偎在一起的两人卷成一团。白敬亭先醒过来，目及所处，自己和刘昊然赤裸着交叠在凌乱的床铺上，几乎想不起来昨晚从浴缸拉扯到卧室的过程……恍然隔世一般。  
感觉做了错事，正大脑一阵阵发紧，身后的男人有了动作，贴上来揽住了自己的腰。  
“早啊！”年轻的声音低沉，在耳边回响，扭过头身后的弟弟冲自己微笑了一下。  
“嗯……”不知该如何回答。身旁的男人先有了动作，刘昊然飞快地吻住面前男人红红的嘴巴，昨晚已经尝过了无数次的味道，现在依然能够轻易地勾起他的欲望。  
粘腻的水声在两人的口齿间传递，吻到有些窒息时，两人喘息着分开彼此的嘴唇，沾了哥哥嘴角落下的银丝，刘昊然轻轻涂抹在他白皙的胸口，不断拨弄着两处小尖时，手机的铃声忽然在一旁响起来。  
白敬亭职业习惯般迅速找到手机的位置，点了接通。母亲的声音突然出现在电话另一端，吓了他一跳。  
“敬亭啊，起床了？”  
“……”喉咙紧张，无法发出声音，身后人的手指也没有停止动作继续按压着他胸前敏感的地带，只好拼命忍住了不均匀的气息。  
“昨天相亲的那个女孩子，感觉还可以吗？”  
“……”平时在和客户通话可以立刻搬出套话的他，这一刻大脑却一片空白，身体被抚摸得发颤，先涌入大脑的画面，竟然是昨晚像要融化掉一样任人摆布的自己。  
“妈，是我啊！”微微回过神，才发觉刘昊然从自己手中拿走了电话。  
“欸？”对面惊讶地轻呼一声。  
“昨晚雨太大了嘛，我到哥哥这边来避雨就住下了，他现在在晨练没带手机啦！”刘昊然拨弄够两人的性器，一边说着，一边把自己挤进身下哥哥的体内。急促地摆动起腰身，目光俯视看着努力忍住不发出声音的漂亮恋人。  
“哦这样啊……”  
“不过，昨晚哥哥有跟我说过哦。”。  
“怎么了？”  
“他说，自己不会再相亲了。”猛烈地撞击了身下人的腰部，那窄窄的腰段顺从自己的节奏摆动起来。  
“为什么呀？”  
“他有喜欢的人了。”  
挂掉了电话，床一直持续摇动，最后抽动着射精在跪趴的哥哥体内时，刘昊然从后背狠狠地抱住了他。  
“哥哥……”他喊。  
穴口不断痉挛的男人强烈喘息着，继而慢慢平复下来，失力地倒在床上。  
两人在已高高升起的太阳强光下紧紧贴合着彼此。

“请你抱紧我。”  
“嗯。”  
收紧了抱着他的手臂。  
“一直一直不要松开你的手。”  
“好的。”  
哥哥。


End file.
